A user-input device, such as a video game controller, may be used to provide user input to control an application executed by a computing device, such as an object or a character in a video game, or to provide some other form of control. A video game controller may include various types of physical controls that may be configured to be manipulated by a finger to provide different types of user input. Non-limiting examples of such controls may include triggers, push buttons, touch pads, joysticks, paddles, bumpers, and directional pads. The various physical controls may be physically manipulated, and the physical controller may send control signals to a computing device based on such physical manipulation to effect control of an application executed by the computing device, for example.